containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KOsaurusREX/The Story of the SCP Foundation Part II, Part 3
Disclaimer: Please read this before reading the post!!! Thank you! This is a FAN-MADE Storyline of the events in SCP: Containment Breach. However, the majority of this "storyline" will stick to the original plot of the game, as well as including other SCP related projects/content created by fans, and other corners of the wikipedia's canon. This is going to be used for a project I'm working on called Project Salvation. If you haven't caught up with part 1, please make sure you do! Thank you. ---- SCP: Containment Breach '-----------------' SCP: Uprising: | Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 | ---- Team Sword was defeated upon the continuous swarm of flesh infested creatures, everyone was almost wiped out from the fight. Either half of the team pressed on, or were tired and had given up trying. In this case, most of the MTF unit was completely wiped out, and there weren't that many soldiers left on the battlefield. It wasn't until team shield's arrival when the army had stopped; for the king's descent was finished. Both teams fought valiantly against the Scarlet King in all attempts to stop him from destroying everything. Even with all efforts, both forces combined, all hope was lost. Within a matter of minutes, everything and everyone died. The world was destroyed. Nothing remained. The king, at first, was disappointed with all that he had achieved. All he did was destroy the world; he didn't come close to his initial goal. Aside from the corpses of the fallen heroes, all that remained were''' SCP-682', '''SCP-999', and Connor. There was something no one knew about SCP-999. All this time, it kept a secret. It was more than just an accident. It wasn't a science experiment gone wrong. It was... unexplainable. It was loved, it was brought into a cruel, un-even world just to make it a better place for those living in it. But, when the time to leave came, SCP-999 knew what had to be done. The only two other individuals left on the planet, both Connor and SCP-682 witnessed the unimagineable; Transforming itself into an entity powerful enough to undo the damage caused by the king, SCP-999, now SCP-000, sacrificed itself to restore the world; resetting everything to as it was before. Everything went back to normal. The Scarlet King was destroyed, there were no more anomalies, or monsters, or phenomenon, and the SCP Foundation didn't even exist. Everything was just the way it should be. However, none of it would stay the same. The year was 2007, and there was a news report detailing the several deaths in a local residence that had been caused by a strange statue like-creature of unknown origin. After more of these strange occurances kept occurring, this eventually led to an organization that dealt with anomalous items, phenomena, and creatures with anomalous traits called The SCP Foundation. Because everything had reset, the timeline of events leading to the creation of the foundation had altered. Over time, the foundation kept Securing, Containing, and Protecting anomalies of all kinds, using the most advanced modern technology that science had to offer to undergo research and discovery of the things that were kept by the Foundation. Last but not least, everyone had a happy ending. The fake SCP-5000, giving himself the name "Draifus," was living a normal life with his daughter, Louie. From the dawn of mankind '''to the modern-era', the foundation had '''over more than 6000 anomalies contained'. From there, the rest was history. Thus, concludes the story of the SCP Foundation. Category:Blog posts